Warnic: Sonic Meets Warriors
by Adderbite
Summary: Knuckles,Omega,Sonic,Shadow, and Scourge find themselves trapped in the world of the warrior cats after a odd black hole.Will they ever make it out?
1. The New World

Scourge smirked as he saw Sonic runing towards him."What is it,Blue?"

Sonic growled."Just come on."Scourge shrugged and followed Sonic,who led him to a small building.

"What's going on?"Scourge asked.

"So you didn't nottice the giant blackhole that was begining to open?"Shadow answered with a question.

"Blackhole?"Scourge walked over to the window and saw it opening up."We going storm hunting or something?"

Sonic shrugged."Better idea?"

"Stay out of the way,"Shadow muttered.

"Why not?" Scourge asked.

So they went off on their way towards the they were within a safe distance of it, they stopped. Before anyone could do anything,though,the hole grew impossibly and the four suddenly blacked out.

**Sonic's POV:**

I slowly open my eyes and blink._What just happened? _I wondered.I try to stand up,but my four legs wobble and I can't balance well._Wait,four legs?! _I look down to my feet to see paws,cat paws.I here a groan and look over.A black cat with red stripes and eyes was pushing himself up off the ground.I look around were in a giant cave.

The red-striped cat hissed as he saw me."Who are you?!"he growled,then looked at his paws,causing his to fur bristle.

"Shadow?"I ask.

"Sonic?"He looked over me for a minute and looked around."Where are we?"

"I don't know,but it ain't Mobius."Suddenly a fluffy green cat with a tan underbelly and a long tail opened his eyes nearby.

The cat,whom I immediately knew was Scourge,looked at us."Who are you and where am I?"he growled."And why am I a cat?!"

"Scourge,it's me,Sonic,"I said."That's Shadow."Shadow snickered.

"What's so funny?!"Scourge snapped.

"You're just one big ball of fluff,ain't you,Scourge?"I asked.

"What do you mean,fluff?!"

I laughed."Just to put it out there simply,you're very,very fluffy."

Scourge growled and rolled his looked at another figure laying on the floor of the cave."Then who's that?"

The cat was red with white paws and a black had a short tail."Who are you?"he asked in a somewhat robotic voice.

"Omega!"I said."It's me, Shadow,and Scourge."


	2. The Other Cats

Knuckles POV:

I padded out of the tiny den I had woken up in.I looked into a small puddle. _What was that? And why am I a cat? _I stared into my reflection.I had long orange fur with a white chest and neck. MY paws were huge. _The bigger the paws,the bigger the claws._ I padded around the forest until I reached a small my head in,I spotted a small group of cats.A gray one with a tan underbelly,front legs,and muzzle turned and looked at me.

"Who are you?" it asked.

Scourge's POV:

I growled at the orange cat when it spoke.

"Knuckles."

"Knuckles?"Omega asked in his robotic voice.

"Omega?"

"Affirmative."

We went through naming ourselves off one by one.

"Sonic."

"Scourge."

"Shadow."

Suddenly,Shadow growled,and I heard paw steps outside,more then one.

A small black cat with orange paws peeked his head in the cave."Hey,Blueflame,look at this!"he mewed.

A huge gray-blue tom poked his head in."Who are you?A group of rogues?"

A pretty white she-cat with amber eyes walked in."No, don't carry the scent of clan cats,but they don't carry the scent of rogues, don't smell like cats at all."

Sonic stepped forward."Sonic,Scourge,Omega,Knuckles,and Shadow."

* * *

I'm not the best with given personalities,so sorry if the characters are a little off. :D

**Well at least try to make them right!**

Quiet,Booboo!I am!

**Ok...**


	3. The Clan

**Guide:  
**

**Omega= Metalthroat**

**Sonic= Smokerun**

**Scourge= Scourgestorm**

**Knuckles= Fireclaw**

**Shadow= Shadowstripe**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"Lets get them back to camp,"the white she-cat,Snowleaf,said.

Blueflame grunted.

"Why would we follow you cats,"Scourge spat.

"We're cats,too,"Sonic pointed out."And what other choice do we have?"

So the patrol led them to ThunderClan camp.

* * *

**Shadow's POV:**

I padded through the bramble entrance to the cats' camp._Why are we here?Why are we cats?_

The white she-cat, whom had said her name was Snowleaf, went to a den and yowled something.

"Enter,"a cat said from inside.

Blueflame walked off grumbling to himself with the small black cat,who's name was Emberpaw.

I walked in to see a tan tom with white paws laying down."You can go,"he said.

Snowleaf bowed her head and padded cat looked over them."I am Sunstar,the leader of ThunderClan."

Sonic,again,spoke up."Sonic,Knuckles,Scourge,Omega,and Shadow."

**Sunstar's POV:**

"What are you doing in ThunderClan territory?You don't smell like rogues,or any clan."I tilted my head.

"We're not from around here,"one of them,Knuckles, said.

"No?"I asked.

"We're from Mobius,"Knuckles said.

I considered for a moment._They don't seem like they know where they are...they seem to be telling the truth..._I gave a slight nod."You are in the forest of four clans,Shadowclan,Thunderclan,Riverclan,and Windclan."I considered a moment."How would you like to join Thunderclan?"

The cat named Scourge huffed."Please."

Sonic glared at him a moment before looking around at the rest of looked back at me."Ok,but only until we can get home."

"You'll have to take warrior names,"I warned.

"Ok."

"Good,"I nodded and padded out of the den,followed by the up onto highrock,I yowled "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather!We have some newcomers that will be joining us until they can return home!"I looked at them."Sonic,do you promise to follow and defend the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" He nodded. "Then from this day forth,you will be known as Smokerun. Scourge do you promise to follow and defend the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

Scourge rolled his eyes."Whatever."

"Then from this day forth,you will be known as Scourgestorm."I did this to the rest of them."You will all sit vigil tonight!"I announced,leaping off highrock.


	4. The Gathering

**Adderbite,she don't own none of this.**

Yep,now Gatherin' time!

* * *

**Scourge's POV:**

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath highrock!"Sunstar yowled.I flicked my tail and went under highrock.

"The cats going to this gathering will be Firedust,Blueflame,Emberpaw,Viperpaw,Shadowstripe, Smokerun, and Scourgestorm!" he announced. Omega looked confused.

Rabbitfang,the deputy, padded over to us five."Once a moon,the four clans gather at four trees. I'm fairly surprised no one has told you about it."

"Well, no one has," I muttered.I had a feeling the cats didn't like or trust us much. _Good,_ I thought bitterly.

A cat padded up behind me as everyone dispersed.I was Harecloud,a gray and white tom."You're lucky,"Harecloud said."Usually someone as new as you or your friends don't get to go to a gathering."

"Lucky,huh?" I rolled my eyes._Sure, _I thought sarcastically.

"Yes, Scourgestorm, you're-"

"Don't call me that!" I growled before he could finish,flicking my tail."I am Scourge the Hedgehog!"

"Oook..."Harecloud said slowly before awkwardly stepping away.

**Shadow's POV:**

I sighed as we got ready to leave. We were waiting for Rabbitfang. He came running up and nodded in confirmation that he was ready. We ran out of camp and I rolled my eyes as Sonic ran ahead. Scourge,Sonic,and I were the first three,as anyone could guess,Scourge and Sonic had to make it a race the whole way there.

We ran down to the four trees and Sunstar hopped onto the rock in the other three leaders did the same and the gathering immediately started._We must be late or something. _

A huge brown tom with white paws and a white underbelly started,announcing news of new kits and apprentices.A black,fluffy Thunderclan warrior that was sitting near Sonic,Scourge, and I, who's name was Coalfluff, whispered to us."That's Mudstar,the leader of Riverclan,"he said.A small and sleek black and white tom began speaking."And that's Bonestar,the leader of Shadowclan,"Coalfluff whispered.

**Rabbitfang's POV:**

I looked up at Bonestar as he made the usual announcements of new apprentices,kits, and he was done with that,the leader of Windclan,Smallstar,a small white she-cat made a startling announcement."I have heard of a group of rogues gathering together.I hear they are planning something,something are going to try to take over the clans and build a "empire"."

"How do you know this true?"a cat from the crowd asked."It could just be a rumor!"

"Because the rogues attacked Windclan camp yesterday and told us themselves!They said that we can comply and they can take over peacefully,or they can destroy the clans one by one."A hush formed over the crowd.

* * *

**Well then...  
**What,Booboo?

**That was...odd.**

What's so odd?Some random group of rogues is going to try and build an empire.

**...**


	5. The Bobcat

**Bobcat's now?**

Yepper.I own none of this.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"What was that all about?"Sonic asked as they ran back to camp.

Scourge rolled his eyes."Stupid cat stuff.I really rather not get into it."

"Scourge,how can't you get into this?This is our clan now,and their business is our business."

Scourge rolled his eyes again. "Yeah,"he said sarcastically.

As they reached camp, Knuckles walked up to them. "What happened?"

A huge bobcat burst through the enterance. Sunstar looked the bobcat over, fur bristling. Seeing a huge scar on the it's side,he walked forward."You're part of that group?"

The bobcat shook his massive head."Not anymore."

Rabbitfang looked at him."Wait, the rogues are taking in bobcats as well?"

"Name is Life, and I believe I may have just ruined yours,"he said,frowning.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short.I'll try to make the next one longer.


	6. The Rogues

I own 0% percent of this! :D

* * *

**Scourge's POV:  
**I growled at the bobcat._What's that suppose to mean? "I think I just saved yours"?_I looked at Sunstar,who was deep in thought.

"What else can you tell us?"

"They're also taking in foxes and lynx."

Sunstar nodded. The tom hopped onto highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather!" When everyone had gathered, Sunstar spoke. "The rogues are taking in bobcats,lynx, and foxes now!We have to remain on guard. There will be two extra patrols and there will always be three warriors and two apprentices in camp,along with either me or Rabbitfang!"he announced.

Murmurs went through the camp. I spoke up. "What are six cats going to do against a whole group of rogues,foxes,bobcats,and lynx?"

Sunstar looked me over once,then addressed the rest of ThunderClan. "If the rogues do attack, I want anyone who can to yowl as loud as they can. Patrols, and if there is anyone out training, return to camp IMMEDIATELY."

With that,he leapt off highrock.

**Shadow's POV:**

I looked around at the cats in the clearing. They all looked stunned. _I wonder why. They knew rogues were around. It would be fairly stupid not to be cautious._

I looked at the approaching Rabbitfang. He stopped in front of me. "Shadowstripe, you're coming on patrol." He padded towards the camp entrance, and I followed. Blueflame, a white warrior named Whiteflake, a mute red-orange apprentice named Flarepaw, and a gray and black warrior named Snakeleaf were already waiting for us. We padded out and went to the ShadowClan border first. Flarepaw looked around and scented the air. His ears perked up.

"What's wrong, Flarepaw?" Whiteflake asked.

**Whiteflake's POV:**

I looked across the ShadowClan border expecting to see warriors charging our way to attack, or maybe just a patrol. But, instead, I saw a small mix of lynx, fox, cats, and bobcats. "It's the rogues!" Blueflame growled.

"Come on!" I hissed and we pelted towards camp. We burst through the tunnel entrance. "Sunstar!" Rabbitfang yowled,running towards him.

"Lets go warn the other warriors and apprentices," I said. The patrol nodded and went to the confused cats around camp. I ran off to warn them as well. I turned my head and saw Sunstar leap on high rock, but the call for the cats to gather wasn't needed; everyone was already surrounding the rock.

**Sunstar's POV:**

I waited as everyone gathered before beginning. "The rogues are coming! Quickly, warriors, guard around camp. Apprentices, stay around the middle and guard the queens' and elders' den!" I yowled. _At least we have enough time to come up with some kind of plan. _I leapt off highrock. A yowl sounded from the bramble entrance and I saw Scourgestorm, smirking, helping Whiteflake fight off bobcats and foxes that were coming through. I ran over to help Rabbitfang and Smokerun fend off lynx and rogues trying to burst through on the other side of camp.

I sliced at one of the lynx's throats and just barely clawed him. A leapt at him and dug unsheathed claws into it's shoulders. A crushing weight landed on my back and I rolled off the lynx. A rogue pinned me down.

**Scourge's POV:**

I sent a fox scrambling away and looked around. I spotted Shadow surround by two bobcats. He hissed and leapt at them, biting one's throat and slashing at the other. _He's got it. _I looked over to Omega. He had pinned down a lynx. Suddenly, I heard something approaching from behind. I turned and clawed a rogue across the face. It hissed and looked me over a minute. _Why's he just standing there? _I shook the thought off and leapt at him. The attack seemed to surprise him and I easily pinned him down.

"What are you doing?!" the rogue screeched and pushed me off.

I looked at him. "You just going to sit there or are you going to fight me?" I smirked.

The cat seemed completely confused now. "Umm...Viper, you ok?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Who's Viper?"

The tom hissed as another cat padded up. "Dust!What are you doing? Are you going to take this clan cat down or are you going to sit there and have a chat with it?" the tom spat.

"V-Viper?" Dust stuttered.

"What?!" Viper growled, then looked at me. I growled. He looked familiar. Way too familiar. _He looks just like me! _A look of recognition crossed the toms face, then he hissed. "Who are you?!"

" I'm Scourge. Who are you?!"

"I see." Viper suddenly sat down calmly as if the fighting around us wasn't happening. "I am Viper, Strike's son and deputy."

"Strike?"

"Strike is the leader of this group." He suddenly growled as he heard a yowl.

**Strike's POV:**

I hissed at Sunstar, whom I had just sliced across the throat. I watched as he lost his life, and the whole clearing seemed to freeze. Sunstar finally opened his eyes and attempted to stand. I hissed and pinned him down again. Smirking, I whispered, "Long time, no see, eh, Sunstreak?"

"My name is Sunstar now."

"Ah, so I hear." I said my next words much louder for the whole clan to hear. "I will be back in half a moon. By then I expect you to be able to answer this question; will you join us and live, or will you fight us and die?" With that, I summoned my warriors to leave with a flick of my tail and padded calmly towards the camp entrance. I looked over my shoulder at Sunstar. "It would be wise of you, Sunstar, to join our building empire." I turned and left.

* * *

Please review! If you have any suggestions, go ahead and tell them to me. Thank you for reading!


	7. The New Ones

I do not own Warrior Cats nor do I own Sonic the Hedgehog. :P

* * *

**Shadow's POV:**

It was a couple days after the rogues attacked. Everyone was still a little shaken up by Strike's warning; _"You can join us and live, or you can fight us and die."_ Sunstar suddenly hopped on highrock. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath highrock!" Everyone gathered. "We welcome two new apprentices today. Wolfkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Wolfpaw. Your mentor will be Shadowstripe. I hope Shadowstripe will pass down all he knows on to you. Shadowstripe**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have shown yourself to be determined and strong. You will be the mentor of Wolfpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." Wolfpaw touched noses with me.

"Barkkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Barkpaw. Your mentor will be Whiteflake. I hope Whiteflake will pass down all he knows on to you. Whiteflake, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You have shown yourself to be fierce and loyal. You will be the mentor of Barkpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Barkpaw and Whiteflake touched noses and the cats began to cheer.

After the yowls died down, Sunstar spoke again. "We also have a new warrior. Emberpaw, please step forward." He did. "I, Sunstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn.

"Emberpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Emberpaw said.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Emberpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Emberfall. Starclan honors your bravery and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Emberfall licked Sunstar's shoulder and the cats around them shouted his warrior name. They went up to greet the new warrior. I went to the fresh-kill pile, and sure enough, Wolfpaw was at my side in no time. "What are we doing in training tomorrow?" he asked excitedly. "I'm going to show you the territory." Wolfpaw seemed satisfied and I got a bird from the pile before going to the warriors den to eat. Wolfpaw padded away.

* * *

**_~The Next Day~  
_**

**Emberfall's POV:**

I looked out at the dawn and jumped, startled, as I heard a voice behind me. It was Snakeleaf.

The she-cat smiled. "How was your night?" As if her words gave me permission to move and speak, I stood up and stretched my stiff limbs.

"Cold. Yours?" I asked, smiling.

She grinned. "Sleepy."

I laughed as I saw Rabbitfang coming towards us. "Emberfall, you're going on patrol with Scourgestorm, Firefang, and Rockpaw." I nodded, said my goodbye to Snakeleaf, and padded towards the entrance where the three were already waiting.

**Shadow's POV:**

I looked at the approaching Wolfpaw. Standing up, I flicked my tail as a signal to follow me as I padded out of camp. The big gray apprentice ran after me and I padded towards the training hollow. "This is the training hollow," I said simply. "We will practice battle training here."

Wolfpaw nodded, and we went to the borders, sunningrocks, snakerocks, and fourtrees before heading towards the "two-leg nests". I sat down by a fence. "These are the two-leg two-legs and their dogs,monsters, and kittypets live here." I tried to remember to use the cat terms. "Unless you're asked to do something or you're gathering certain herbs do not go over one of the fences."

Wolfpaw nodded again, intent on learning as much as he could. _He'll make a good warrior someday,_ I couldn't help but think. I looked over to see Whiteflake and Barkpaw approaching. "I see you're showing Wolfpaw the territory," Whiteflake commented as they reached Wolfpaw and I.

I nodded. Whiteflake looked at Barkpaw, who had just pounced on a leaf. "Barkpaw, these are the two-leg nests." Whiteflake tried to explain everything to the young apprentice, but Barkpaw barely seemed to be listening. Whiteflake sighed and I looked at him. "Come on, Barkpaw."

* * *

This chapter is more of a clan progress chapter :P


	8. The Warning

I do not own Warriors, nor do I own Sonic the Hedgehog blah blah

Booboo: Just get on with the story!

I have to make a disclaimer, Booboo. It's the rules.

Booboo: -mumbles-

* * *

**Sonic's POV:**

I looked around camp and sighed. It was two days after Emberpaw had become Emberfall and the kits had become apprentices. I stretched and padded out of the warrior's den. I looked over and saw the brown and white Medicine Cat, Dustysnow, sitting outside her den. _She must have finished with the herbs._ Sunstar was pacing outside the leader's den with Rabbitfang sitting nearby. Shadow, Scourge, and Knuckles were either training, hunting, or on patrol. Omega was sitting by the bramble entrance.

I sat down and thought. I had decided to go hunting when the patrol came running into camp. The patrol leader, Lostclaw, who was a black she-cat who had no claws in her front right paw, ran over to Sunstar.

**Knuckles' POV:**

When I came back from hunting, Sunstar was making an announcement. I put the thrush I caught on the fresh-kill pile and gathered with everyone else.

"...attacked by RiverClan," Sunstar was saying.

Sonic, who was sitting next to me, looked at me and whispered,"The patrol was attacked."

I looked back up at Sunstar."It was merely a misunderstanding, though. But, when the RiverClan patrol backed off, they gave us a warning. 'A storm of an empire is rising, and you best watch your backs.'"Sunstar said.

**Shadow's POV:**

_It must be the rogues,_ I thought as a murmuring broke out among the cats and they dispersed, whispers filling camp. I looked at Sunstar, who was talking to Rabbitfang near the entrance.

I went out of camp to clear my head and as I was passing, I heard a little of their conversation.

"...Two?! You can't possibly be serious about fighting them with only two lives!" Rabbitfang growled in an urgent whisper.

"Oh, but I can," Sunstar said calmly. "And I will fight. Thunderclan will not give in to the threat of my brother."

* * *

Sorry for yet another short chapter!


	9. Two Lives Lost

I don't own Warriors or Sonic.

* * *

**Sunstar's POV: **

The days after our patrol was attacked flew by all of the clan. Patrols came and went; training seemed to be accelerated, and it wasn't long before the half a moon that Strike had given us had gone. We stood, waiting for them to come. We all knew the answer we were going to give, and if Strike would battle us for saying no, we would fight proudly. I could feel the tension throughout camp. No doubt there was a fight to come, but Rabbitfang's earlier words went through my mind.

_"Two lives?! You can't be seriously thinking about fighting with two lives left!"_

I looked at the camp entrance. _Well, I am, Rabbitfang. I am._ I found myself tense as the patrol brought back a group of rogues.

Strike padded over to me. "Well?"

I growled. "I will die before we join you."

He smirked. "It seems you will." With that, he launched at me and pinned me down easily. "You seem to have gotten worse," he growled and dug unsheathed claws into my shoulder. I hissed and kicked up. It wasn't enough to throw him off me, but it was enough to knock the breath out of him. I kicked up again, more powerfully, and he rolled off me. I growled and slashed at him.

**Shadow's POV: **

As soon as Strike had jumped at Sunstar, the fighting began. I dug my claws into a fox's throat and it growled, biting my leg. I hissed and cut it's throat. It stumbled out of camp. I turned and found myself face to face with Scourge. I nodded and he smirked.

"How's fighting on your end?"

"Fine." I wondered for a brief second why he would stop to talk to me, but I shook it off as I saw Rabbitfang pinned by a huge bobcat. I tried to step around Scourge to get to him, but Scourge blocked my path.

"What are you doing, idiot?!" I spat. He just grinned. I was prepared to attack him if he didn't get out of my way. "Scourge," I hissed as he blocked my path again.

"Wrong cat,bud." He tackled me. _Viper! _I realized.

**Death's POV:**

I was just about to finish off the ball of fur they called Rabbitfang, when someone knocked into me and I was tossed aside. I growled and looked around to see who my attacker was. I saw Life standing up near me. He turned his back and went to Rabbitfang. I leapt at him and pinned him down, hissing. "Hello, little brother," I said.

Life spat at me. "Death?!"

I grinned and dug my claws into his throat. He growled and tried pushing me off, failing. Once more, right before I could finish him, I was pushed off and tackled. My attacker wasted no time in slitting my throat...

**Life's POV:**

I got to my paws and looked at Rabbitfang, who had just killed Death. I nodded respectfully at him, but felt a strange grief building up in me. _He tried to kill me, to help destroy the clans, but he was still my brother..._

I shook the thoughts off and looked around. Rabbitfang and I worked together to get rid of a couple lynx, but a rogue came up behind Rabbitfang and tackled him. A bobcat tackled me before I could help him, but it wasn't long before I sent him running out of camp. I turned to help Rabbitfang, but he was laying still, unmoving, the rogue that attacked him nowhere in sight.

**Normal POV: **

The whole camp went silent as Life's yowl ran through camp. "Rabbitfang's dead!"


	10. An Unexpected Deputy

Sorry for the long time, no update on the story D: Truth be told, I'm running out of ideas for it :/

This is one weird idea I do have, though...

* * *

**Scourge's POV:**

After Rabbitfang had been buried, Sunstar stalked off to his den.

"I wonder who his new deputy will be," a she-cat near me asked, seemingly to herself.

I smirked. "Don't worry about it, babe. What's so special anyway?"

Next thing I knew, I was pinned down, on my stomach, and somehow my front paw was _behind_ my back.

"For one, the deputy is the second most important cat in the clan. Two, ever call me 'babe' again, I'll personally tear your claws out." The she-cat let me up and stalked away.

**Emberfall's POV: **

Everyone knew the new deputy was going to be Blueflame. Or, almost everyone. Even I could tell, and so could Blueflame himself. Maybe that's why everyone kept looking over at Blueflame when Sunstar called the clan together. Maybe that's also why a surprise murmur went through the crowd when Sunstar announced who he had chosen.

"I say these words before Starclan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of Thunderclan is Scourgestorm," Sunstar announced.

Or maybe it was the fact that it was, in fact, Scourgestorm who had been appointed. And, not to be mean, he is the _worst possible choice for deputy._

Sunstar leapt off highrock and I notticed Blueflame going to confront him.

**Blueflame's POV:**

"Sunstar!" I met up with him in front of his den. "Are you sure Scourgestorm is the best choice? I mean...he is Scourgestorm. Plus, he's never had an apprentice. Forget having one, he's never _been_ an apprentice."

Sunstar blinked. "The reason I chose him _is_ because he's Scourgestorm. Maybe some responsibility will straighten him up. And, I'm still just as curious as I was as a kit, you know that. And as for him never having an apprentice..." He trailed off and sighed, padding into his den.

I growled. _Straighten him up? Hmph. We'll see._ I glanced at Scourgestorm out of the corner of my eyes. _We'll see._


	11. Another Life Lost

Me no own Warriors. Me no own Sonic. Kapeesh?

* * *

**Sunstar's POV:**

I came to a decision. After he had...matured a little I would give him an apprentice. Although, it wasn't a secret that the clan didn't agree with my choice of deputy. Rumors flooded camp. Well, at least it seemed as though Scourgestorm didn't even hear them, or wasn't bothered by them at least.

It was quite a few days after the rogues attacked and Scourgestorm became deputy, and our time was running out fast. Looking out over camp, I thought, _We will bring Viper down. We'll gather the other clans and we'll fight together._

**Scourge's POV:**

I padded over to Blueflame. I knew out of all the cats, he hated me most for becoming deputy. I liked to yank his chain. "I'm leading the patrol," I said. "You're coming."

"And the other patrols?" he growled.

"I got them covered. Don't worry about it." I smirked.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Who else is coming?"

"I guess you'll find out." I padded away. I spotted the she-cat who had pinned me down. Her name was Snakeleaf. I walked over to her. "Hey, babe."

She growled. "Didn't I tell you what would happen if you ever called me 'babe' again?"

"Yeah, yeah. You're coming on patrol with me, Blueflame, Barkpaw, Wolfpaw."

She huffed. "You sure it's a good idea for you and Blueflame to breathe the same air?"

Blueflame walked up beside us. "If I killed him, it'd be in his sleep," he growled. "Are we leaving?"

I nodded and Snakeleaf fetched the apprentices.

**Knuckles' POV:**

I settled down near the fresh-kill pile with a rabbit. I, like everyone else in the clan, wondered why Sunstar had really made Scourge the deputy. He claimed it was to straighten him up a little and to show him responsibility, but none of us really believed it. There was another reason, but what was it...

I looked up to see Harecloud coming towards me. "Fireclaw! Scourgestorm said you, me, and Viperpaw are going on hunting patrol. I'm leading. Finish your rabbit and we'll be off."

I nodded, looking hesitantly down at the rabbit. _Scourge's handling this surprisingly well, considering I just saw him leading a normal patrol out._

**Shadow's POV:**

I padded out of camp. I intended to get away from there for as long as possible while I could, with no apprentice to worry about. Maybe I could get some extra training of my own in. Unsheathing my claws, I began numerous attacks on a tree. I growled in frustration when I heard a yowl back at camp. Running back, I was surprised by the sight I saw.

**Sunstar's POV:**

Riverclan must have been watching us to wait for all of our patrols to be gone before they attacked. I didn't see Mudstar, which surprised me even more when I didn't see Redstone, the deputy. It basically looked like merely a large patrol got bored and decided to attack an enemy. _What's going on?!_

I attacked a Riverclan warrior named Bramblestream, and was again surprised to see a smirk stretched across his face. I felt teeth on my scruff, and I was pulled off Bramblestream. I clawed whoever was dragging me, and felt claws on my throat. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mudstar. _What?! No, no, no, no, no, no!_ I lost my eighth life right there.

**Shadow's POV: **

I took down another one of their warriors and notticed Sunstar and Mudstar. I bolted over, but Mudstar had already taken Sunstar down. "Darn you!" I attacked Mudstar and pinned him down, then I remembered leaders had more then one life. _How many lives did he have again?_


	12. Storm's Rising

I don't own Warriors. Or Sonic. The demon stole them and hid them with my soul O.o

* * *

**Emberfall's POV:**

After a long battle, we finally drove the Riverclan warriors out. It was near their whole clan that had come, despite our first thought of it just being a patrol. Sunstar thought it was about Sunning Rocks, or so he said. Personally, I think with everything that's going on, I thought it was more then a mere territorial dispute. Blueflame thought the rogues had sent Riverclan to give us a warning.

It was another few days after the attack, and we had one more day to decide whether we would join them or not. According to the whole clan, there wasn't a choice to be made. We would fight. I licked a paw and stretched. Noticing Wolfpaw, I padded over to the apprentice.

"I thought you were going battle training with Shadowstripe today?"

He sighed. "Shadowstripe left again. Foxflare's going to take me today!"

The red and white she-cat padded over right then. "Ready to go, Wolfpaw?"

I stood. "Mind if I come?"

She shook her head. "No." I followed them out of camp.

**Sunstar's POV:**

I was constantly worrying about my last life, and the problem with the rogues. The Riverclan being our enemies only made it worse. We had already made a deal with Windclan; we hadn't spoken with Shadowclan yet. I planned on going over there with some warriors that day. Whiteflake disapproved of me going in case a fight broke out. _I can't stop being the leader of Thunderclan because I'm on one life. If I wanted to do that I'd drop my duties and retire, leaving someone who was barely even a warrior to lead._

I looked around to see Foxflare, Wolfpaw, and Emberfall leaving. Emberfall and Foxflare were two of them I had planned on taking with me to Shadowclan. _I could take Wolfpaw with me too, but he seems to barely be getting any training in lately. and, I hate to admit it, but Barkpaw is no help, either._I padded over.

"Foxflare, Emberfall, would you mind going to Shadowclan with me? I'll leave Smokerun to train Wolfpaw. Maybe they could go with Fireclaw and Barkpaw." I had originally planned on taking Barkpaw too, but he needed the training.

Emberfall shrugged. "Why not? Who all's going?"

"Rockpaw, Viperpaw, Whiteflake, you two, me, Scourgestorm, Shadowstripe, Firefang, and Snakeleaf." I was stuck; I didn't want Shadowclan to think it was an ambush, but I didn't want a battle to break out and not have enough warriors so we could defend ourselves. "Everyone else stays and watches camp."

**Shadow's POV:**

As we stopped at the Thunderpath, I saw Rockpaw starting to cross. "Stay back," I hissed, feeling a rumble. A big monster passed, and I saw Viperpaw shivering out of the corner of my eye. Rockpaw said something to him, and he nodded. I shrugged it off; we were all nervous to some extent. Sunstar crossed first, followed by Scourgestorm, then me and Whiteflake, so on. After a minute of walking through Shadowclan's territory, Sunstar suddenly stopped. Everyone else did the same.

Then I smelled it- A shadowclan patrol heading this way. Sunstar waved his tail side to side, a sign to silently retreat. When we got back to the Thunderpath, Sunstar started.

"Firefang, Snakeleaf, Foxflare, Viperpaw, and Whiteflake go to the Carrion Place. We don't want them to think it's an attack with everything else going on. Stay there unless you here my yowl."

**Sunstar's POV:**

I had planned on taking everyone with me until we got to their camp, but we had way more cats then a normal patrol and they might think we wanted a fight. The four that I chose to come with me followed as we continued on. I could see the other five heading to the Carrion Place. We didn't get far when we ran into the patrol.

Two warriors and an apprentice were there; Ashtail, Twistedear, and Bloodpaw. Bloodpaw tilted his head, being the first one to see us. "Why is the leader and deputy of Thunderclan here?"

Twistedear turned his head and growled. The black tom's right ear was twisted around so that it was facing backwards. That ear was a tan-white. He growled; even with the other five not there we out numbered the patrol by one full grown cat. Ashtail turned and looked at us. His fur bristled, but he immediately let it settle again. Although he whispered, I could still hear his words to Twistedear.

"They might be able to take us on, but they wouldn't stand a chance in camp. They aren't here for a fight, not with only four cats."

I nodded. "I would like to speak to Bonestar." Ashtail nodded and the three lead us back to camp.

**Shadow's POV:**

Twistedear and Bloodpaw stopped us at the entrance, and Ashtail went to talk to Bonestar. He came back out and nodded. "Sunstar and Rabbitfang can go in. The rest of you stay here." We paused. For the first time, the three seemed to nottice Rabbitfang wasn't there.

Scourge stepped forward. "Rabbitfang's dead. I'm the new deputy."

Ashtail muttered something and nodded. "Sorry for your loss. Scourgestorm goes in instead, then." Sunstar and Scourge headed towards the leader's den.

**Scourge's POV:**

As we entered the den, I saw Bonestar's deputy, Rainstorm. Both looked surprised to see me. "Rabbitfang's dead," I said again. "I'm the deputy." Bonestar nodded.

"You do realize the only reason you're allowed to see me for whatever reason is because Viper gave you a half a moon, and you still have another day," he said.

Sunstar sighed. "So, you've joined them?' Bonestar nodded.

"So has Riverclan."

Sunstar tilted his head. "But that makes no sense. If we still have another day, why did they attack us before?"

Bonestar shrugged. "Just because they joined the rogues doesn't mean they do what they say." Sunstar nodded. "You can leave without a fight now, or we could be like Riverclan and not listen to a word the rogues say," Bonestar growled. I rolled my eyes.

**Shadow's POV:**

While we were waiting, I saw a small white kit running towards us.

"Wow! You guys smell funny," he said. I huffed. _That_'s _coming from a Shadowclan kit,_ I thought. "You must be from a different clan!" He got an excited look in his eyes. "Or are you rogues?"

Twistedear growled. "They're Thunderclanners. Where's Swiftstone?"

The kit pointed with his tail towards the nursery. "Mum's in there."

"You should probably go back, then, Bonekit," Twistedear growled.

"Ok!" Bonekit ran off.

I looked up and saw Sunstar and Scourge coming back. "Time to go," Sunstar said. We headed off to meet the others.

After we all were in a group again, we went to Windclan camp. Surprisingly, we got there without any trouble.

**Sunstar's POV:**

I saw Dustshadow, Windclan's deputy, coming over to us, but Smallstar met him and said something. He stalked away as Smallstar approached.

"I assume you aren't here to attack," she said.

I nodded, looking around at Windclan cats gathering around us."Can we talk?"

Smallstar nodded. "Just you and me, though," she warned. Like me, she was on her last life. I nodded in agreement.

**Shadow's POV:**

I watched as the two leaders walked away. A black Windclan warrior with a missing front paw looked at me. "I'm Shatteredfoot. What are you doing here?"

"That's for the leaders to tell you, not me," I said. Shatteredfoot nodded. I saw two kits bombarding Foxflare with questions and comments. An appprentice was asking Scourge something. I knew they probably had one main question; What was going on? It wasn't long before the two leaders came back out. Sunstar came back over to us.

"She agreed Windclan would help us fight Riverclan if needed, as well. They said they would keep an eye out," he said. As we left, I saw Smallstar leaping onto Tallrock.

* * *

**_~The Next Day~_**

**Knuckles' POV:**

We all were anxious for the rogues to come. It was nearly sunhigh. Life, who used to be one of the rogues, was the worst of us all. He paced near the middle of camp. Sunstar was sitting in the middle of camp with his tail wrapped around his paws and a blank expression. Scourge was laying around the warriors den, looking bored. Omega was sitting near the fresh-kill pile with me. I couldn't see Shadow anywhere.

At exactly sunhigh, Viper padded into camp casually, like he came here everyday to say "Hi" and leave. He walked up to Sunstar. "Have you decided life over death, yet, Sunstar?"

Sunstar snarled. "No." Viper smirked. Thunderclan all stood up, expecting rogues to burst in from all sides. After a minute, everyone settled down slightly, confused.

Sunstar looked around. "Where are your rogues, Viper?" he growled.

"I'm alone." He suddenly unsheathed his claws and slashed Sunstar across the throat. "Stormclan will now rise!" he yowled.

He then started to pad of camp and we were all too stunned to do anything for a moment. Foxflare and Emberfall ran over to Sunstar. I growled and stood, leaping at Viper. Everyone else did the same. I saw Shadow bite Viper's paw. _At least he got here._ Viper fought warrior by warrior. Snakeleaf, Scourge, and Shadow leapt at him at the same time at the back, and me, Whiteflake, and Emberfall attacked from the side.

Viper growled and managed to bat Emberfall and Snakeleaf away, but the other four of us tackled him, clawing and biting. We eventually pinned him down. Foxflare ran over and helped. _That means either Sunstar's dead or he's safe with the medicine cat, Ratroot, _I thought.

By the time Windclan got here, Viper was already dead. Scourgestorm explained everything to them, then went with some others to see Sunstar.

**Ratroot's POV:**

I sighed as Foxflare, Scourgestorm, Emberfall, and Whiteflake walked into the den. " Yes, he's alive," I answered before they asked. "But he does need to be able to breath. How about one or two at a time next time." I looked at Sunstar; he already needed new cobwebs. I got some yarrow and more cobwebs. "He also needs to sleep. How about you all come back later, in smaller groups." I sighed again as they walked out.

**Sunstar's POV:**

I remembered a prophecy I had received right before Scourgestorm, Metalthroat, Fireclaw, Smokerun, and Shadowstripe came.

_A storm shall rise._

_The untrusted must become the trusted. The strong must become stronger. The fast must be faster._

_Five cats; two clans, one fate depends on all._

At first I had thought 'the storm' was the black-hole that appeared when the five cats showed up, but now I wasn't so sure. Everything else I was pretty sure of; the untrusted was Scourgestorm, the fast was Smokerun and Shadowstripe, the strong was Metalthroat and Fireclaw. I was certain the five cats were them, the two clans must be the rogues after Riverclan and Shadowclan joined them and Thunderclan and Windclan joined together. One fate was the fate of the whole forest. _Meaning all of our lives depend on five cats that claim to come from another world._

* * *

I don't own Foxflare either; Princess Flare the Fox made her :)


	13. List

I'll be doing one of these every five to ten chapters from here on out :P

* * *

_**Thunderclan**_

**Leader:** Sunstar

**Deputy:** Scourgestorm (Scourge)

**Elders:**

Fallenoak

Goldenriver

Snowwhisker

Scarredpelt

Sunpatch

**Queens:**

Silvercloud

Raydrop

**Warriors:**

Blueflame

Emberfall

Harecloud

Coalfluff

Firedust

Snakeleaf

Whiteflake

Metalthroat (Omega)

Smokerun (Sonic)

Scourgestorm (Scourge)

Fireclaw (Knuckles)

Shadowstripe (Shadow)

Firefang**  
**

Foxflare

**Med. Cat:** Ratroot

**Apprentices:**

Rockpaw

Wolfpaw

Viperpaw

Barkpaw

**Kits:**

Berrykit

Muddykit

Ashkit

Foxkit

**_Windclan:_**

**Leader:** Smallstar

**Deputy:** Dustshadow

**Elders:**

Cloudleaf

Scarredviper

Spottedwing

**Queens:**

Puddlepelt

**Warriors:**

Foxstream

Badgerstripe

Blackmouse

Silvermoss

Shatteredfoot

Splotchedpelt

Fallingsky

Quicktail

**Med. Cat:** Nimbleleaf

**Apprentices:**

Tigerpaw

Blazingpaw

Frogpaw

Minipaw

**Kits:**

Beekit

Bravekit

**_Stormclan_**

**Leader: **Skull

**Deputy: **Flame

**Elders:**

Adderclaw

Dirtpelt

Littlefoot

Rabbitscar

Deadear

Mossflame

Bloodstrike

**Queens:**

Greenmoss

Swiftstone

Tinymoon

**Warriors:**

Blackfoot

Ringjaw

Deerash

Snakecloud

Riverleap

Stoneberry

Ashtail

Twistedear

Shadescar

Frogrock

Berrypelt

Beestripe

Bramblestream

Brokenpebble

Pondshrew

Brownash

Mud (Mudstar)

Redstone

Bone (Bonestar)

Rainstorm

**Med. Cats:**

Burnttree

Blazingsky

**Apprentices:**

Windpaw

Elkpaw

Lizardpaw

Moonpaw

Mousepaw

Volepaw

Bloodpaw

**Kits:**

Littlekit

Dirtkit

Bonekit

Crowkit

Chippedkit


	14. The Fallen

I don't own Warriors or Sonic. If I was a Hunter, Tigerstar would've killed Bluestar, then killed Cloudtail to get back at Firestar and Firestar would've killed Tigerstar and Scourge would've killed Firestar and joined Thunderclan and Graystripe would become Graystar and have Scourge as his deputy! :D

* * *

**Shadow's POV:**

I left camp for about a day after that; Wolfpaw was training with Barkpaw and Whiteflake still. When I came back, I saw Scourge going into the Medicine Cat den. _Sunstar must be awake. _I walked in after him and heard Scourge say, "And so the great leader of Thunderclan lives!"

Ratroot nodded. "If Viper had clawed any higher, he would've killed him."

**Scourge's POV:**

Ratroot looked at me. "Can I talk to you?" I nodded, and he looked at Shadow. I heard Shadow mutter something and watched him leave. Ratroot talked in a low whisper. "Viper's killed many cats with a simple claw to the throat. He took a leader's whole nine lives at once that way, like Scourge-" He caught himself. "The leader of Bloodclan. He's dead now."

I nodded, understanding what Ratroot was saying. "He wanted Sunstar alive. Why?"

"I'm a Medicine Cat, not Starclan. You'll have to figure that out unless Starclan decides they're on our side. Sunstar's weak, and he can't talk yet. Might as well consider yourself the temporary leader of Thunderclan." I smirked.

**Emberfall's POV:**

I was on patrol with Whiteflake and Wolfpaw, Smokerun was training Barkpaw. I looked at Wolfpaw; Shadowstripe hadn't been keeping up with his training. _And Wolfpaw is the hardest working apprentice of all of them. _I sighed. Whiteflake stopped and pricked his ears.

He growled low. "I smell rogue. And Shadowclan."

Wolfpaw tilted his head. "What about Riverclan?"

I shook my head. "Only faint traces. They've either been with the rogues longer then we thought and picked up their scent, or they aren't here." Wolfpaw nodded.

I heard a twig snap. Spinning around, I saw Mudstar tackling Whiteflake. I growled and unsheathed my claws. I was suddenly knocked over. "What the-" I saw Snakeleaf. Quickly standing, I began to ask how they knew we were here, but she hissed. I saw Viperpaw, Harecloud, and Blueflame with her, flattening their ears and hissing at us. "Snakeleaf! What-"

Before I could finish my question, we were surrounded on all sides by rogues and Shadowclan. "You joined the rogues?!"

Snakeleaf huffed. "Well, we aren't exactly on our toes trying to save you. And didn't Viper tell you? We're Stormclan, not simply 'the rogues'."

**Scourge's POV:**

It was a long while before Whiteflake's patrol returned. I growled to myself; a patrol never took this long. After awhile, I saw Snakeleaf's hunting patrol run back into camp.

"Scourgestorm!" Snakeleaf yelled. "We heard yowling near Thunderclan border and we went towards it. We saw Emberfall, Wolfpaw, and Whiteflake and Stormclan was attacking them. We tried to help but we were beat."

**Snakeleaf's POV:**

I showed Scourgestorm a large scar on my side that Whiteflake gave me and told him it was from Stormclan. "We escaped. Last I saw, they were heading towards camp." _Which is true, _I thought to myself.

Scourgestorm growled. "Whiteflake's dead? Emberfall? Wolfpaw?"

I shook my head. "They got away, too." _Also true._

**Scourge's POV:**

I leapt onto Highrock. If Snakeleaf was right, we didn't have time.

"Hey! Everyone get over here!" I growled. Confusion was clear on everyone's face as they gathered. "The rogues- Stormclan- attacked Whiteflake's patrol! They all escaped but Stormclan's on it's way here. We're heavily outnumbered, so if they do manage to drive us out, everyone needs to head towards Windclan camp. We'll explain what happened to them when I get there." I didn't plan on running; and I knew Stormclan probably didn't intend on letting us. I saw Sunstar nod approvingly, and I gave a slight nod back. The clan dispersed and I leapt off Highrock.

I went over to Snakeleaf. "Any idea who their new leader is?" _Or are they just doing whatever they want?_ I added in my head silently.

Snakeleaf thought for a moment. "There was one cat, Skull. I think he took over."

I shook my head. "Deputy?"

Snakeleaf shrugged. I nodded and turned my head at the sound of a yowl. I saw a huge pure white cat, made slightly brown with dust. His fur was stained with small smears of blood. "Skull?" I asked. Snakeleaf nodded. I saw a big orange cat come in after him, though not as big as Skull. "That must be his deputy," I muttered.

I went straight for Skull, but I got blocked by another cat. I looked down and saw it was Viperpaw. He snarled and I got knocked on my side. Looking up, I saw Harecloud. I growled and jumped to my paws before lunging at him. He hissed and clawed at me.

**Skull's POV:**

One by one, I took out Thunderclan warriors, sending them running for the bushes. I saw Harecloud and Scourgestorm fighting. A couple Thunderclan apprentices tackled me from behind. Hissing I clawed and batted at them. I recognized one as Rockpaw, but the other two were unfamiliar to me. Viperpaw and three other of Stormclan's apprentices, Moonpaw, Elkpaw, and Volepaw, came over and I padded off.

I continued fighting until I heard a yowl come from a Thunderclan warrior. _They're going to run. That was hardly a fight at all! _I watched as they ran off. Smirking, I looked out over the camp. Nearly all of our warriors were still there, give or take a few.

That was it; Thunderclan was ours.

_Time to deal with Windclan._


	15. Lost

Hey people! Sorry it took so long to update; our internet got shut down temporarily. :/ And I still don't own Warriors or Sonic! :D

* * *

**Scourge's POV:**

I ducked down in the bush I was hiding in on the edge of Thunderclan camp. As I said, I didn't intend on running. Two of Thunderclan's warriors were killed in the battle. I got a clear view of one through the glaze of paws thudding around the camp. It was Firefang. I snarled and flicked my tail angrily. I had three other cats with me: Foxflare, Emberfall, and Whiteflake. _If we could get to Skull..._ I narrowed my eyes.

I tried to get a better look at the other fallen warrior. For a moment the cats cleared slightly and I saw a flash of yellow fur. The golden glow it once had was taken away by dust and blood, but the cat was unmistakable; Sunstar. I hissed and muttered under my breath, and my thoughts returned to Harecloud, Snakeleaf, and the others who abandoned Thunderclan for Stormclan.

_Traitors, _I thought bitterly to myself. As if on cue, I saw Snakeleaf talking with the orange cat that we had assumed was the deputy. I looked at Whiteflake and nodded, we had a plan worked out. He shuffled off into the bushes and a few seconds later I saw Foxflare dart into the camp, running and twisting and sneaking around the storm of cats.

I tensed, waiting for yowls of _"Thunderclan!" _or _"Get __'em!" _but none came. After five seconds of him disappearing into the tangle of cats, Whiteflake went in. I heard a murmur and a hiss go through the cats. _Now, Emberfall, now! _

I watched as Emberfall ran in, yowling, more to cause a distraction then anything.

* * *

_"Alright, here's the plan," Scourgestorm said to his little gathered group. "Foxflare will go in first because she's the fastest one. After about five seconds, if nothing happened, Whiteflake goes in. I expect that if Foxflare wasn't caught, then he will be. So, Emberfall will go in and cause a distraction. Foxflare will signal me while Whiteflake goes ahead to find Skull. I'll go and catch up with Whiteflake when I see the signal and Foxflare will stay behind to help Emberfall fight the others. Good?" _

_Everyone nodded._

_"Good."_

* * *

**Scourgestorm's POV:**

I bolted forward as soon as I saw Foxflare on highrock. Dodging past Stormclan rogues, I saw Whiteflake just ahead. He nodded at me, a signal that he found Skull. I followed him, right on his heels. It wasn't long before I saw him myself.

Skull looked between the two of us and snickered. "I'll deal with you the same way I dealt with your precious leader!" Leaping at Whiteflake, I saw his claws unsheathe. _We'll see about that, _I thought and went to tackle him from the side. He turned and clawed at my leg. Whiteflake took the distraction and ran at Skull from the back. Moving out of his way, I went to claw Skull in the side. He managed to dodge Whiteflake's attack, but ran right into mine.

He yowled and bit my ear, drawing blood. Whiteflake leapt at him, but Skull saw him coming, and batting him away with a powerful hit from his paw. Whiteflake wasn't getting back up, and I bit at Skull. I got his shoulder and he backed away. Before he had time to recover, I got him with a flurry of claws and bites. I tackled him, hoping to claw his throat. He shoved me off and pinned me down, digging his claws into my shoulder. I bit his shoulder again and he yowled again and I pushed him off. After quickly clawing his throat, I watched him fall and went over to Whiteflake.

I saw Emberfall running over. When he saw Skull laying on the ground, he howled with triumph and looked over at Whiteflake. He walked over and looked over him. "It's alright; he's only unconscious." Emberfall looked up at me, a slight sparkle in his eye. "We won."

I grinned. "For now, anyway."


End file.
